How i Proposed from Niagaraa falls
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Kurogane & Fai have been together for 7 years. when they take a vacation to Niagara Falls, will Kurogane have the chance to ask Fai a question thats been burning inside of him? or will it be too late when a accident occurs on the maid of the mist? Kurofai


.

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't been on in a while. This is my first Yaoi fic. I hope that you all enjoy this. Please tell me what you think and review.

For Kurofai readers, tell me what you rate, what was good and what I should improve. I have a paper full of scribbles for new Kurofai ideas. Currently, this is the first of 30 story ideas that I've actually written. Tell me if I should continue or not.

My Maid Of The Mist Adventure

"Look Kuro-puu! Aren't the falls amazing!" yelled Fai as he leaned over the railway on the boat.

Kurogane smile at his boyfriend, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He and Fai were in Canada, taking a vacation from their jobs. While Kurogane was a kendo Instructor, Fai was a full time fashion designer. So, as stating the obvious, today Fai was wearing yet another wonderful…and sexy outfit. Kurogane struggled to hold back from pulling Fai away from the railway.

'Must control protectiveness!' thought Kurogane, who in turn, stuffed his hand in his front jacket pocket.

In his jacket pocket, a small white velvet box rolled between His fingers. The trip to Niagara Falls wasn't only for a break from work. Kurogane had to beg both of their bosses for this. He was basically his own boss, but Fai's beloved Boss Yuuko, refused to let her precious designer go without a reason. Though when Kurogane told Yuuko to reason for the trip, she all but shoved him out the door and even paid for the trip. Feeling the blush yet again rise to his face, Kurogane removed his hand from his pocket. Looking at the floorboards, he walked towards Fai and wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Like the view moron?" asked Kurogane playfully.

Fai looked at his lover and stuck out his tongue. Kurogane smirked and captured the blonde man's tongue and mouth with his own. Fai finally surrendered to Kurogane and smiled into the light kiss. Kurogane felt dizzy as he dove into Fai's mouth, licking the top of the blonde's mouth. Moaning, Fai leaned further into the kiss. Smirking into the kiss Kurogane pulled back. As the separated, Fai nuzzled into the crook of Kuroganes neck. Kurogane blushed before resting his chin on the blonde's crown, but not before laying a kiss on the golden locks. Fai breathed airily before staring up into crimson eyes. Kurogane struggled to swallow as those deep ocean eyes stared up at him, with loving affection.

"Aren't you glad that Yuuko told us about this Maid of The Mist tour? It's breathtaking…" breathed Fai, his gaze locked on the falls.

"Yeah, but I have a better view right here," murmured Kurogane, a little embarrassed.

"Really? But we're side by side, how can you…" questioned Fai before he got what his lover meant.

Laughing, he smacked Kuroganes chest and willed his blush away. Kurogane Smirked before lowering his head and nipping the blondes ear. Covering his ear, he swatted Kurogane away.

"Will you stop acting like such a child," giggled Fai, backing away from Kurogane, only a bit.

"Can't help it, you make it too easy," laughed Kurogane as he wrapped his arms around Fai's waist from the back.

He pulled the blonde back to his chest, smirking as the blonde puffed and struggled. He kissed the back of the man's head before releasing him. Fai turned on him, hands on his hips and an eyebrow rose. Kurogane looked back at his lover, perplexed.

"Are you okay Kurogane?"

What?! No nickname? What was with him?

"What do you mean moron. I think you're the one with a few screws loose,"

Kurogane immediately worried that his statement would upset the blonde. Upon looking up though he was only greeted with a relieved gaze. Fai walked up to him, giggling, as he poked the older in the chest.

"Not that I don't appreciate the love and kisses Kuro-love, but you usually don't like to show a lot of public affection. I just want to make sure that the fresh air hasn't screwed up your mind," laughed Fai.

Growing red in the face, Kurogane made a swipe at his lover who immediately jumped back.

"Who's mind is screwed up!?" bellowed Kurogane as he attempted to run after his blonde partner.

Attempted was the word. Soon Kurogane came crashing down onto the slippery top floor of the boat. Everyone gasped but Fai was the one to run to his side. Bending down Fai smoothed his hand over the others forehead.

"Look what you've done now Kuro-clumsy. Wait here, I'll get some bandages!"

"I AM NOT CLUMSY!!!!!"

But Fai was already climbing down the steps to the bottom floor. Kurogane, grumbling, got up off the floor and leaned his back on the railing behind him. The mist licked at his neck and hair, but Kurogane was off in another world. Taking out the box, he opened the white velvet cover. Inside was a single silver ring. It was small and tiny, but blue swirls of every shade wrapped around the ring in simple, but beautiful designs. Kurogane was so absorbed in the ring, and what events would occur with it, that he missed the captain's announcement.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE NOW ENTERING THE POWERFUL FORCES OF THE MIST. PLEASE SECURE ALL OF YOUR VALUABLES AND BE CAREFUL OF WHERE YOU STAND. THE WIND CAN BLOW TH MISTS AS FAST AS 60 MILES AN HOUR. PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS! I REPEAT, PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS!"

Kurogane sighed, as he ran his finger over the ring again.

"I'm back Kuro-puppy and I have the bandages!!!"

Quickly Kurogane closed the box and hid it behind his back. Scowling he looked at the blonde, who was happily running towards him.

"Stop that! If you keep making those faces it'll stay that way" whined Fai as he stopped a few feet from Kurogane.

"Che, that's an old wives tale!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"But I'm not a wife!"

"You idiot, you don't have to be a wife!"

"But Kuro-confuzzling, you just said…"

"NO NICKNAMES! And are you really that…"

Suddenly the boat lurched and Fai lost his footing. At the same time Kuroganes hand hit the railing and the box fell into the water. As Fai fell, Kurogane grabbed his lover and held him close. Fai smiled before frowning at Kuroganes horrored expression. He immediately turned to the side and began rubbing at his hair.

"I can't believe I dropped it!!! How could I have dropped it! I should have just kept it in my pocket! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I!"

Fai leapt to the railing and looked down below. He looked at Kurogane, and felt his heart constrict. Kurogane was about to cry! With determination, Fai grabbed the rail. By the time Kurogane dug his head out of his hands, he saw his boyfriends legs leave the rail, and the body disappear under the waves.

"FAI!"

Fear gripped his heart, as his boyfriend disappeared from sight. He forgot how to breathe. Fai, Fai, Fai….where was he? Kuroganes eyes urgently searched the water. He could feel tears prickle at his lids but they refused to drop. He wanted to dive in after his boyfriend. He wanted to hold the beauty in his arms and yell at him. How stupid could that guy be? Where was he? His feet were rooted to the ground while the rest of his body was frozen. Fear. It was fear that kept him from moving. Fear that it was too late to be with Fai. Fear, that the blonde was gone from his life forever. Fear that he would never get to ask Fai the question he had been trying to ask him for a month.

Suddenly, he was shaken from his frozen state by numerous screams and yells. The surrounding people had crowded around the rail, gasping and yelling. Kurogane fought his way from the crowd and ran to the main level of the ship. As he reached the captain, he could already see a ship hand throw out a life preserver. Kurogane rushed to the rail, just in time to see a blonde head pop out of the foamy water.

"FAI!"

His heart pounded in his chest as he saw his boyfriend struggle to stay above water with…one hand? Fai was only swimming with one hand, whilst the other clutched something to his chest. He gripped the railing so hard, that his white knuckles were cracking. Finally His heart soared as his hand grasped the float. Grabbing onto the rope along with the ship hand and other passengers, he started to pull and soon, Fai was being pulled towards safety. Every inch that Fai got closer, the more anxiety that filled his heart. As soon as he knew the floatation was right at the side of the ship, both he and another passenger reached down and pulled him up. Fai landed on the deck, on his knees, dripping and soaking wet. He was shivering head to toe, and clutching something in both hands close to his chest. A ship hand ran in with a blanket. Kurogane snatched the blanket and quickly Wrapped Fai up. He held the blonde close to his chest, and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm his own fear and anger.

"K…Kuro…Kurogane. I got it; I got your precious item back" Stuttered Fai, holding out his clenched hand.

Kurogane looked down to see Fai's shaking hand, holding out a soaked, white velvet box. Kurogane felt his body tense up. Tears filled his eyes as he looked into the eyes of his lovers. He pulled Fai's face into the crook of his neck.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Screamed Kurogane, tears spilling down his face.

Fai looked up at Kurogane with confusion filling his face. He wiped a few of Kuroganes tears away before his brunette lover clasped his hand. Fai's face soon filled out in a deep red blush.

"Nothing and I mean nothing could ever be so valuable that I would risk losing you for it. Fai, I would rather lose my life, than have you sacrifice your life!" Cried Kurogane.

Fai felt tears fill his eyes as Kurogane stroked his blonde soaked hair. Coughing, he smiled at his lover and nodded. He handed Kurogane the box nonetheless. Kurogane sighed before shaking his head, a smirk evident on his face. Fai stood up and shook. He waited for Kurogane to get up, but when his boyfriend didn't get up he stared at him. Kurogane just sat on the ground staring at the box. Getting on his knees, Kurogane looked up at Fai, hands resting on his knees. Taking a deep shuttering breath, he looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"This was not how I wanted to do this. I never wanted you to almost die today. But now's the time. Fai D. Fluorite, I have loved you even before we started dating. You are the light of my life, you bring a smile to my day, and you make me whole"

The crowd quietly gasped and a woman held Fai upright as he covered his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes. Kurogane shakily opened the box for Fai to see. Fai's eyes widened even further.

"I love you. Never doubt that. Please allow me to protect you, love you, kiss you, hug you, and be with you forever. Fai, I cannot live without you. Would you do me the honor, of taking on my last name by marrying me? Would you become Fai D. Suwa?"

It was done. It was finally done. Kurogane felt his heart pounding in his ears. He saw Fai nod weakly, then strongly again. Finally he took his hand from his mouth. The woman was still supporting him.

"Yes! Yes Kurogane, I will marry you! I will marry you!" cried Fai, sobs racking his body.

Kurogane Smiled and stood up. He took Fai's left hand and slipped the silver ring onto his finger. As soon as the ring was on, Fai flung himself into Kuroganes arms. He buried his face in Kuroganes neck as his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Kurogane smiled, letting tears run down his face as he held the blondes head and his waist. Cheers erupted around them, along with catcalls and whoops. Soon chants filled the air.

"Kiss him!"

"Show him some love!" come on, I saw you do it before!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Kurogane felt a blush rise to his cheeks but as he pulled his head back and looked into Fai's eyes, he could not deny the crowd's request. H e smashed his lips against his lovers. He forced his tongue into the others mouth. Fai moaned as Kuroganes tongue explored his own mouth. Kurogane licked the top of his lover's mouth and skimmed his teeth. Fai groaned as Kurogane sucked his tongue into his own mouth. Soon oxygen was needed. They separated and Kurogane gave Fai one last chaste kiss before clutching the man, his soon to be husband close to his chest. The crowd cheered louder and Kurogane smiled, before twirling the blonde around. Fai's face was red with passion; Kurogane pushed his bangs out of his face. Suddenly Fai started laughing. The crowd didn't notice; for they were too busy cheering. Kurogane smirked and raised an eyebrow at his laughing Fiancé.

"Now what do you find funny moron?" teased Kurogane.

Planting a quick kiss on his lover's lips, Fai stopped laughing before cuddling into the crook of Kuroganes neck.

"You don't realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"We're going to have a wedding right?"

"Of course,"

"And for that, we need someone who can decorate, design the outfits, and videotape the event right?"

"I do not see where this is going mage!"

"Kuro-dumb!! Who do we know, you personally, that can do all that. And has been waiting to do this for us in a while?"

"…oh s***!"

"You just realized this?"

"………"

"You didn't tell her your plans did you?"

"………"

"Kuro-forgetful! She's your own sister!"

"She would whip out that stupid video-camera, and follow us and ruin it…"

"Kurogane?"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up"

And with Fai's lips suddenly on his own, Kurogane decided that he liked shutting up Fai's way much better than his own method.

The thought of his sister burning with rage and disappointment at not being able to videotape this event, flew out of his mind as his tongue soon entered Fai's mouth. Nothing mattered after that.

Hey everyone. This is my first Yaoi fic, so reviews are welcome and light flames are also welcome. Please tell me if I should do more. I am basing all of these off sites I've gone to. I might do one on the Kankamangus river up in new Hampshire also.


End file.
